


219th Night Countdown

by cinderrain



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, M/M, Talking about feelings seems to be a theme here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderrain/pseuds/cinderrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection for 219th Night Countdown. (Also an excuse to practice writing every ship in the OT4, sort of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Salvation (Yullen)

**Author's Note:**

> Info post: http://dgraynetwork.tumblr.com/post/123237005499/d-gray-man-countdown-219th-night-countdown-hello  
> Cross-posted from: cinder229.tumblr.com/tagged/219th+night+countdown

It's been a rough week for both of them, but, in Kanda's opinion, that doesn't excuse Allen's complete lack of even trying by the end of it. They're on a mission, they're working, and Allen has the fucking gall to perform a small nervous breakdown right there in the middle of a battle.

Okay, so the battle is technically over. But they're out on the street and there are terrified-sobbing civilians all around, and they still haven't found the Innocence they came for yet. It's not the time or place for this kind of thing, and never mind that Kanda thinks there's never a time or place for this kind of thing. It doesn't make him any less right. But everything's okay, because Kanda has a plan: knock some sense into the beansprout, finish the mission without further problems, and continue on his not-so-merry way.

Allen's sitting with head resting on arms resting on knees pulled up to his chest. Kanda strides over and kicks him in the side. "Hey, idiot, get up. Just because we finished here doesn't mean there aren't any more akuma that could be beating us to the Innocence right now."

"Shut up, I'm taking a moment. To rest." Allen's stubbornly not looking at him, and Kanda never had patience to begin with. He pulls out Mugen, still in its sheath, and taps the tip against Allen's forehead to get him to look up.

"Listen. I don't give a fuck what you think you're doing. What I see is you sitting here moping when we could be getting things done." At least Allen's eyes are meeting his, now. Kanda can't even complain about the glaring.

"No,  _you_ listen. You might not care that we've been watching people die all week because we're just a second too slow or a little too weak or whatever else, but it hasn't been a good time for me, okay?" One arm sweeps out to punctuate. "I need a break."

Kanda hates how much Allen's voice sounds weak, there. "Of course I care that we've been failing all goddamn week to do our jobs!" He hates how Allen sounds like the bit inside himself that's always pressing him to stop, take a breather, let it sink in. He can't afford to let it sink in. That isn't how he works, and he's insulted by how Allen can work that way and not break. "But if we don't press on we're going to  _keep_ failing."

Allen snorts. "That's all you care about, the mission? I mean, I knew - I should have figured, but really."

Kanda takes a furious step closer. Allen's still on the ground, looking up from his disadvantaged position with an arrogance that he wears better than he should. Why did he have to fixate on that part, that's not what they're talking about, he's derailing. "Get up."

"No. Maybe you're fine with all this, but I need to digest." Allen's expression dares Kanda to make him get up.

"If you did that as fast as you digest food we'd be in the next town by now." Kanda crosses his arms, and Allen sighs.

"Do you honestly never take the time to look at what's going on? Really see it, I mean. You just see what you need to fight, charge straight at it, and that's it?" There's a little disgust in his voice. Kanda snarls, because Allen kind of just hit the nail on the head there.

"You're the one with the fucking 'don't stop, keep walking' schtick. What, so it's okay to stop if you're being  _sad_ about strangers? It doesn't count?" Without really noticing, at some point he'd invaded Allen's personal space, leaning down to stare him square in the eyes. "I don't see how you're saving anyone right now. Destroyer of Time by wasting it, maybe."

"You really don't." Now there's a little awe, incredulity, and it's really damn condescending. "You never stop and, and pay your respects or reflect or-"

"Shut up." A moment passes. "It takes too much time to fixate on what went wrong," he explains, reluctant and grumbling.

Allen's eyebrows draw together. "You do know you can think about something without fixating on it, right?" Kanda doesn't answer, and Allen breaks into a tiny smile. "Or maybe you can't. That's unhealthy, Kanda."

"Fuck you." All his steam's been blown off, though, and looking at Allen's loose shoulders and returning smile Kanda can say that this round's served its purpose.

"Ready to go?" Allen unfolds himself up from the ground, and Kanda pointedly does not offer him a hand.

" _Finally_."


	2. Day Two - "The world as he sees it is hell." (Laven)

Allen likes the train ride back from a mission - there's a sense of earned downtime, permission to rest that has a strict time limit so he won't lose track of where he is. And usually he can keep himself occupied well enough, if his mission partner isn't too badly injured. This time it's Lavi; both of them are hurt, but neither bad enough to warrant anything more than a few bandages and a day or two of rest.

Right now, Lavi is spacing out in the general direction of the window, and Allen is spacing out in the general direction of Lavi. More specifically, he's thinking about what he knows about Bookman Junior. And the more he tries, the more he realizes that he really doesn't know all that much about Lavi - especially in comparison with Kanda or Lenalee. It's a little frightening how much Lavi can hide without anyone noticing he's hiding anything.

So he starts piecing together what he does know: what Road's told him about Lavi's mind, in between taunts and death threats and affection; what Lavi's let slip or honestly told Allen; and, the one he trusts the most, what Lavi's lied about. The last one is the only certain source of information that Allen has; after all, skill in cheating doesn't mean he can't also see through poker faces like the professional he is. The picture all of this paints, though, is kind of worrying. What does it tell you when you realize your friend is made up of the spaces in between lies?

"Lavi," he starts, quiet and careful. His companion turns, always attentive, with an 'I'm listening' smile on. "How do you live in a world full of humans you hate?" Lavi's grin falters, and when it drops completely Allen has to make an effort to keep looking at him. Lavi's face without a smile is something rare enough to be terrifying, whether he's angry or closed off or vulnerable. Allen presses on. "I mean, Road said you despise humans. The only reason I can keep going, some days, is because I promised to save them. I have a _reason_."

The unasked question: I have a reason. Where's yours?

The laugh Lavi breaks into is too sudden and sharp to have the intended tension-diffusing effect. "You don't have to listen to Road, she's just stirring things up for fun. That battle's over now, and I'm not too eager to revisit it." His eye says 'don't worry about it, child, you don't need to know'.

Allen's in a mood, though. He's not letting this go until he has answers. "Komui told me you said the world as I see it is hell. What about you, though?" He leans forward, catches Lavi's eye with his. "Don't deflect me."

Lavi runs a hand through his hair, brings his hand back to rub the bridge of his nose. "I've wanted to be Bookman since I was very, very little. Allen, do you have to press?" All his shields are down in a last attempt to appeal to Allen's respect of others' privacy. It's futile, and both of them can see that.

"That's a flimsy excuse and you know it." Allen's tone is softer than accusatory, but Lavi flinches anyway. "If that's the case, what's your reason for wanting to be Bookman? It won't be much different from right now, and if you try to tell me you're happy right now I won't hold back from calling you a filthy liar." Allen stares Lavi down, and it's testament to years with Cross that he holds steady until Lavi breaks down.

"I've changed," he admits, and instead of a plea the words are filled with bewilderment, terror. "I'm not what Road saw when she went rooting about my memories." He hides behind his palms, pressing curled-up knuckles into his face. "I don't know if that's supposed to be better or worse. I don't know if I want to change. I don't know what I'm doing, Allen."

"None of us do." It's only partly a lie - maybe Allen knows what he wants, but he has no idea if he's going about it the right way. Kanda's conviction for finding whoever he's looking for doesn't make him seem any less of a lost child, and Lenalee's solid foundation is made up of fragile, breakable humans. "Things are harder when you stop taking the easy way out."

"I know. I used to. Black and white and good and bad, and all humans are bad because they're flawed." He laughs into his wrists. "Good enough logic for a small child, but trust me, I clung to it for as long as I could."

"Not knowing is better than being wrong. And being wrong is better than stopping altogether." Allen settles a hand in Lavi's hair, and Lavi lets it stay there. "You can take your time finding your reason. We'll all wait for you."

Lavi's answer is a whisper. "Okay."


	3. Day Three - "I will continue to pray"/Musician (Allena)

Lenalee spins, back kicks an akuma and brings the same leg around to axe kick another one in front of her. Using the not-yet-exploded enemy as a foothold, she springs forward and turns with the momentum to roundhouse a third one. Allen's fighting nearby, from tree branch to Level One back to tree, and his own explosions provide a background beat for her to dance to: kick, kick, jump, spin.

They're doing well - it's mostly ones and threes - up until the point when one of the Level Threes comes up from Allen's blind spot and shoots at him. Allen notices barely in time to dodge, but he loses his balance on his current branch and falls. He doesn't have time to yell; he's still in shock, because no exorcist really expects to die from something as mundane as falling out of a tree. But die he really might: aerial battles aren't his forte, and he should have taken that into account before he followed Lenalee and the akuma up a very tall tree.

Lenalee only catches the blur of white out of the corner of her eye with a combination of dumb luck and that nauseating bad feeling she sometimes gets when Komui's unhappy halfway across the country. She drops into a sharp dive, ignoring the akuma firing behind her - she's too fast for them, but she's not sure she'll be fast enough to catch Allen. (She barely has time to remind herself to breathe, to think about the tree trunks to avoid when she pulls out of her dive, because _the music's stopped and nothing is right_.)

She slams into Allen fast enough to bruise his ribs and her collarbone, but this is the most reassuring thunk she's ever felt, and she doesn't even register the pain. Her arms wrap around his chest, just under his arms, and she kicks at the air until neither of them are seconds away from splattery death. She forces herself to stop running up after they clear the treeline - higher isn't good for Allen, and getting away from the ground that nearly killed him isn't actually sound logic. They hang still in the air for a few moments without breathing.

"Oh, oh _God_ ," she manages. "You almost died."

He laughs. It's shaky and nowhere near reassuring, so it follows that Lenalee is the opposite of reassured. "Yeah, you don't say. Really."

Something releases inside her, and she clutches him tighter and buries her face in his shoulder. "What if I hadn't seen you in time, what if I couldn't reach you _what if_ -" She has to choke off her sentence in case something unthinkable comes out.

He shifts to look at her, distraught at her distress. "Hey, hey." He pulls one hand down the side of her face. "Do you know what I was thinking when I was falling? After the initial "fuck I'm dead" reaction, I mean." This gets a giggle out of her. "I've never really been one for praying, so do you know what I used my last-second hope on?" She shakes her head. "I thought, _it's all right, Lenalee will get me_. Because you always do."

She lifts her head to give him a reprimanding smile. The effect is sort of ruined by the fact that it's a smile, but, well. "That's a lot of pressure to be putting on me. Are you sure you know how to make people feel better?"

"Well, I was right at least." He returns the smile, and there's a moment of just staring between them. It's more comforting than she would have expected, just seeing him and knowing he's okay for now.

And then they realize almost simultaneously how close together their faces are, and that there's a battle to finish fighting, and Lenalee nearly drops him in her embarrassment. 


	4. Day Four - Resolution (LaviLena)

Lavi presses his hand against his stomach, breathing through his teeth and trying to make the bleeding stop by willpower alone. He refuses to bleed out lying on his back in a ditch, especially because he’s on a mission with Lenalee. She’s probably the most likely to take his death badly, and he doesn’t like thinking about that situation. He should probably get up, too, so she can see him and come help. But sitting up when one arm’s broken and the other’s held fast against badly damaged abdominal muscles is very, very difficult.

Willpower. Where does everyone else get their willpower from, he wonders. It’s something to take his mind off his injury, which means he’s less likely to black out, so he fixates on it.

Allen has his self-imposed rules and clear-cut Reasons For Living.  _For I have promises to keep/And miles to go before I sleep_. It’s a convinction that takes him through anything he comes up against, but Lavi can’t help but wonder when he’s going to burn out. Any drive that strong isn’t about to stop or let him rest, even for his own good - and his case is especially worrying when it’s taken into account that he’s been woken by his eye or dragged across a battlefield by his arm when he’s not even conscious. Lavi sighs. That boy is going to crash and burn someday, and Lavi just hopes he’ll get up afterwards.

Kanda, meanwhile, well. Kanda has his methods, and Lavi won’t judge them. It’s just that the whole “charging at anything he’s half sure is the right thing to be charging at” isn’t a sustainable tactic in the long run. It’s also not-so-good for people who dislike dealing with the fallout, which is Kanda half the time. Consequences get messy, and it’s especially not the best strategy to use on people. Makes relationships sort of hard to sort out if the other party isn’t actively invested in making the best of things, and sometimes even then. (See Fig. 1: Allen Walker.)

Lenalee’s resolve is the one that Lavi can’t really form an opinion on. She’s powered almost solely by the people in her world and their wellbeing, and Lavi really, really thinks that’s too fragile a thing to rely on. She’s strong, though, so she must be on the right track somewhere. The more he thinks about it, despite how he knows this is the one he can never even borrow for one of his aliases, the more he grows fond of it. It’s his favorite, personally, and screw what implications that has for himself.

It’s what gets him out of the ditch, anyway. He might not have sorted out anything solid to draw his resolve from, but he does know that Lenalee can’t fight properly if she’s worrying about pieces of her world. And as much as he cringes to think that he’s become enough a part of her world that it would hurt her when he leaves, he knows he is.

It’s just fair, he justifies to himself as he rolls over and leans on bruised elbows to get up to his knees. It wouldn’t be right to sabotage an already-precarious system. He bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed, but he makes it onto his feet. It’s only fair.


	5. Day Five - "Don't Stop, Keep Walking" (Laven)

It’s always been Allen’s thing. Lavi’s heard him mumble it under his breath after difficult confrontations with authority, after devastating blows in battle, after deaths and tragedy. He’s heard variations at normal volumes, too - quiet, bitter, resigned, and as much to reassure himself as it is to encourage others - and always accompanied by that same easy smile. From Allen, it sounds a lot less simple than Lavi knows it actually is. It’s a burden and a reason, a battle cry and a call for strength.

Sometimes Lavi envies it, how the promises and connections from so long ago can still keep him going. Allen’s good enough at seeming happy that Lavi forgets, sometimes. Forgets how much an obligation it is as well as a bond, and forgets that he personally isn’t allowed to want anything like that. He looks at Allen’s scar, and he thinks back to when he saw through that eye, and everything is fine again.

Allen slips into Lavi’s room one day, falls sitting on his bed, and lets his breath stir the dust in the air as he settles against the wall. Lavi sets down his pen and turns to face him. A few minutes pass with neither of them saying a word. Lavi clears his throat, scratches at the back of his neck, and goes to sit beside Allen.

“Rough day?”

“Don’t.” Allen scrubs at his face with one hand, and sighs again. “I just… needed somewhere quiet. To rest for a bit.” He’s dropped his nice cheerful smile, and Lavi’s flattered he feels safe enough here to frown.

Lavi’s never sure what to say when this happens. Is he supposed to go gentle and compassionate? Ignore Allen and get back to work, give him space? Or try to cheer him up in the grating, obnoxious way his persona has? And so, instead of saying anything, he takes Allen’s curled-up fist and peels back the fingers from where they’re leaving dents in his palm.

Very, very slowly, the tension in Allen’s shoulders fades and he slumps with almost comical sluggishness onto Lavi’s shoulder. Lavi, in turn, runs his ink-smeared thumb across the boy’s knuckles, and stays where he is. Neglecting his records is hardly a rare crime. Their breathing slows together to be almost in sync, and Lavi listens to all the silence coming from Allen, and tries to interpret it. It’s always a rough day for Allen, and doubly so if he feels the need to visit.

“Lavi.” He feels Allen turn his head so his nose lines up with the juncture of Lavi’s shoulder and neck, and tries not to twitch when his breath tickles. “Do you think I should keep walking?”

He’s tempted to cheat and dodge the question, something like ‘that’s up to you’, but Allen’s hand is resting on top of his and it’s really rather hard to stay objective in this kind of situation. “I think,” he starts, slow like the feeling of Allen’s lungs expanding against his ribs, “that eventually you’ll walk yourself into the ground.” Allen makes a small displeased noise. “I also think that you do need to, if not for the promise then for yourself. But breaks don’t count as stopping, as long as you pick yourself back up later.”

The silence lasts longer this time. It’s nearly sunset when Allen detaches himself and stands up. “Thank you,” he says, and pulls on his smile before he leaves.


	6. Day Six - "I love you, Yuu." "I know." (LaviYuu)

It’s only been two weeks since the war ended, and already the higher-ups are urging the exorcists to move out. It isn’t even as if they’re on payroll or anything - apparently they’re eyesores or something, and the sooner the Black Order has rid itself of its fighters the better. Everything’s in boxes, non-essentials neglected in corners of the hallway, and Kanda’s mood is just about a hair away from the point of kicking Allen in the ankles just out of spite. 

By “a hair away”, he means “a hair past”, of course. Allen is a few hallways back and cursing.

His coat brushes against the frame of the door to his room, and he wonders if he’ll miss this uniform. He’s used to it, sure, but he’s not certain how he feels about what it symbolizes. The Order is a lack of freedom, those first few years of hurt, and frustrated determination. But it’s also Allen, and Lenalee, and Lavi. Tiedoll and Mugen and Zu Mei. He shoves the thoughts out of his mind and scans his room. Almost everything’s been put away already - everything except the lotus.

He stands by his bed and stares down at it.

_“I love you, Yuu.”_

_“I know.”_

He catches his face doing something between scrunching up and freezing, and he shoves the flower in a box and sweeps out of his room. Time to do something else.

“Hey, Kanda!” Beansprout waves at him, all unnecessary movement and annoying fucking smile. Kanda sighs, for show, and changes his trajectory slightly so he’ll end up passing by Allen. The boy isn’t fazed by Kanda’s attempt to speed-walk right past him, and catches him by the sleeve casually as anything.

“What.” He spares a glance, and Allen’s smile has left. That alone is enough to make Kanda turn to face him properly. “What do you want.”

“Are you going to go say goodbye to Lavi?” His voice is a little tense, and Kanda notices the rumples that evidence a hug. “He’s going soon.”

“No.” He’d made up his mind about this matter three days in advance, which really just shows that he cares more about it than he wants himself to believe. “If the idiot wants he can come find me himself. I’m not the one leaving.” He snips off the “forever” at the end so he doesn’t end up sounding like a petulant child.

Allen gives him a look, but his sleeve is released and he’s allowed to go on with his business.

_-_

_“Yuu,” he went, right before a mission where the odds were stupidly stacked against them. “Can I tell you something?”_

_“No,” he replied, and that was that._

_-_

_“Yuu, Yuu, Yuuuuuu!”_

_Kanda stared down at Lavi there on the ground, disgust evident. Alcohol clearly hadn’t helped anything with regard to his personality. “What. Wha’d'you want.”_

_Lavi just grinned. It made him look suspiciously sober, but Kanda wasn’t, and so he didn’t think too much into it._

_“Never mind.”_

_-_

_“You know what, Yuu?” They were on a roof somewhere, and the stars were being eaten by the burning sunrise. Kanda grunted, and Lavi took that as a “go on”. “I don’t think I’m very good at feelings.”_

_“They’re not something you can be ‘good at’, idiot.”_

_“I mean, even if I could - if I was allowed. I don’t think I’d go about it the right way.”_

_“I think you’re doing fine as you are, hyperactive moron.” The sentiment is there and true, but Kanda buries it in the 'I’m agreeing so you’ll shut up’ tone, and Lavi laughs._

_“If you say so.”_

_-_

Kanda’s a little more perceptive than everyone gives him credit for - and Lavi especially, which is unexpected until he thinks about all that hidden arrogance, the “I see you better than you can yourself”. Kanda’s not an idiot, and he knows what Lavi was trying to lead up to in all those moments in days gone by. The one thing he’s not sure about is whether or not he reciprocates.

Well, okay. If Kanda’s telling the truth. If Kanda’s telling the truth, there’s nothing really to tell. Because they fought back to back, and hovered around each other in spare moments more than they had any right or need to, and because Lavi knows things about Kanda no one ever told him and Kanda knows things about Lavi that Bookman Junior never meant to tell him - because all of that is made nothing by the fact that Lavi is going.

Leaving isn’t really the right word, because he never settled down quite enough to warrant “staying” to exist as an equal and opposite action. He’s just going, and the coincidence that he’s going in a direction away from Kanda doesn’t make the fact that he’d always been in the process of going any less true.

So really, the question is: does Kanda reciprocate enough to allow Lavi to know?

Maybe in some other universe, where Kanda was less of a coward or where Lavi was better at getting drunk - maybe the whole thing would have started earlier, and in time for something to change. But right now, in this one, Lavi snaps around the corner panting and Kanda pretends to be surprised.

“I love you, Yuu.” It’s a confession, but not the hopeful kind that it might have been.

“I know.” That’s all Kanda lets himself say, and Lavi grants him one last rueful grin in farewell.


	7. Day Seven - Blame (Lenalee/Kanda)

It’s two in the morning, but Kanda is neither surprised nor asleep when Lenalee nudges open his inn room door. He’s fully dressed and in a chair, trying to reread the mission briefing. His mind’s wandering too much tonight to sleep or do anything constructive, and so he’s stuck staring at the same two lines of text while stray unwanted thoughts meander through his head.

She doesn’t say anything to him, instead heading for his bed and sitting down near the pillow. Being interrupted in his meditation by Lenalee seeking solace isn’t a rare occasion, but this is new. Partly because they’re not sent on missions together very often, and partly because she doesn’t usually solicit him late at night. He figures it’s just about the same as if it were midday and back at Headquarters, and so he waits for her to initiate and doesn’t set down the report.

It takes five minutes. “I had a bad dream,” is how she starts, voice small and eyes lowered. “Allen was in it.” Kanda turns to face her, folds his hands, and waits some more. “It’s not important. I just - I couldn’t stop thinking, after that, and.” She draws her lips between her teeth and looks up. “Can I stay here for a little bit?”

Kanda can tell that’s not all she wants from this interaction, but he has no idea what to say to make her talk to him. He’s not even sure he wants her to talk to him, and it’s times like these he curses the absence of the annoying (insightful) rabbit. Only times like these, mind. But Lenalee picked him, and in this case he’s her only choice at all, so he has to make some effort.

“The beansprout has the worst habit of lingering where he’s not wanted.” He huffs out an irritated breath. “Even when he’s not even physically present.”

Lenalee catches on with a tiny bright smile. Moments like these are why Kanda likes her better than either of the other two boys - she has their habit of smiling when she doesn’t want to, but she’s good at making them real instead of only seeming genuine. “Do you think he gets lost just wandering through our thoughts? That does sound like something he’d do.”

It seems to have done the trick, anyway. She draws in a breath and starts. “It’s just - you know about his past, right?” Kanda nods; he didn’t really want to, but with the way information circulates finding out wasn’t really avoidable. “And everything’s going to pieces right now, with the Noah and the Earl and, uh, some people in the Order. I know it’s not a useful line of thought to be going down, and it’s not right to point fingers and assign blame and all that, but.” She runs a hand over her face, pushing her hair out of the way.

“Too early in the morning to stop?”

“Yeah. I mean, it can’t really be Allen’s fault all that happened to him, even if he’s in the middle of it all, and it’s not my place to condemn people in his life from before he met us. But then that only leaves -” Kanda counts off who she’s listing: not Allen, not Mana or whatever other circus freaks influenced him, probably not Cross either. “That only leaves us.”

Kanda’s about to tell her they’ve never done anything that merits putting the blame in this direction, but the Fourteen’s eyes stare at him through his memory and he stops, redirects. “You’ve never done anything. And you missed the higher-ups in the Order. And the Noah.” But he knows - it’s too easy to hate the enemy, too simple to blame the bad guys. He sighs and plants his forehead in his hand, digging his fingers through his hair. He’s not good at this talking thing, he knew this before he started and he still had to meddle. Lavi’s rubbing off on him or something. “This is too goddamn abstract to be sorting out right now.”

“I know.” Both of them fall silent, and Kanda’s starting to think he’d made her close up again when she chirps out a “Thank you, though. For listening, I mean. It really helped - things sound a lot more silly out loud, or just-about-to-be-out-loud, and it’s just nice to get it out of my head.”

“Stupid beansprout finally found the exit?” He can’t help a tiny smirk, but what he can do is hide it behind the hand still over his face, so he does that.

“Yep.” She grins, and something in him relaxes. “Well, I’ll leave you to trying to get to sleep, then. Good night!”

He has a feeling she meant something by pointing out that he hadn’t been asleep when she came in, and also that the talk helped him, too, but his thoughts are settled already enough to sleep and he doesn’t want to prod them back awake again. “Yeah, good night. Get out of my room.”


End file.
